


Ancel and Berenger - Munch paintings re-imagined

by Meesha_Thornton



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meesha_Thornton/pseuds/Meesha_Thornton
Summary: A re-imagining of two of Munch's paintings as Ancel and Ancel&Berenger.
Relationships: Ancel/Berenger (Captive Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Ancel and Berenger - Munch paintings re-imagined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbitone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/gifts).



> These drawings are inspired by barbitone's Ancel/Berenger stories, even though they do not refer to one specifically.

I got a Colouring Book with paintings by Edvard Munch years ago, for reasons quite unknown to me, since he is not among my favourite painters. It has been collecting dust on my shelves until I stumbled upon it again recently. I came across this painting originally called "Madonna", but the first thing that came to my mind was Ancel. So I decided to turn Munch's female Madonna into Ancel. I hope Munch wouldn't mind ;O) 

In a way, re-imagining someone's painting is a bit like fan-fiction, is it not? You take someone else's ideas as a starting point and re-create something new. Or maybe that is too far fetched.

Anyway, I discovered another painting that immediately made me think of Ancel and Berenger. This painting is originally called "The Vampire", but I decided to rename it "Comfort". 

Of course the original paintings are by Munch, but my versions are inspired by baritone's Ancel/Berenger stories, which are simply the best. The pictures do not refer to a specific story, but I was reading "The Best Contract at Court" when I coloured them. (And anyway, all of barbitone's stories are worth reading!)

**Ancel**

****

**Ancel and Berenger - Comfort**


End file.
